Question: A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $3$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ cm}$ $3\text{ cm}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters. The width is 3 centimeters. Thus the area is $2\times3$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 3 = 6 $ We can also count 6 square centimeters.